Tumbling into Love
by Slytherin Princess H.A.Mc
Summary: Summary: When Samantha runs away from an attacker, she finds herself literary tumbling into a new world and World Called Narnia. Join Sam through a Tale of Adventure, Danger, Friendship and maybe a passionate Love Affair.
1. Description

Character Pairings: Edmund Pevensie / Samantha Lloyd

Based on the Movies

Set in the Golden Age

Ages:

Peter – 22

Susan – 20

Lucy – 15

Edmund – 19

Samantha – 17

This is my first story that I'm actually proud of but give me some time to get it all up and if you got any ideas please feel free to write to me I would love some advice and if you got some ideas that I use I will thank you in the story.


	2. The Party

Authors Note: Everything apart from Samantha, Liv and Tom all belong to CS Lewis.

Chapter One: The Party

Looking out the window I see the clear night sky, nothing but stars I can see, I'm waiting for my friend Olivia or Liv as she likes to be called to drive up and pick me up so we can go to the party of the century or so she says but then she is normally right. I get up from my seat and have another look in the mirror at my appearance. At 5ft 6 I stand at an average size but that's me all over. Average. I don't normally make an effort in what I'm wearing being the youngest with two older brothers and a mechanic for a father, I've never been a girly girl but tonight I thought I make a change. Liv let me borrow some of her clothing so tonight instead of wearing my normal baggy jeans and a hoodie I'll be wearing super skinny black jeans with silver stiletto heels and for someone who only wears converses…that is terrifying. Also a slinky silver top with my favourite leather jacket. I've left my hair in its natural wavy state and my make up a is simple black eyeliner and pink lip gloss look. All in all, I looked pretty good, never gorgeous but still pretty enough.

I hear a car coming up the road, looking out the window I see Liv's car just pulled outside my drive. I quickly pick up my purse and walk downstairs. I would run but these heels are killing me. I say goodbye to my dad who calls back to be safe and to be back by 1. I've never given my dad any reason not to trust me so going out till 1 in the morning is fair enough for someone my age. I get into my friends old VW Beetle and immediately walk into a wall of strong flowery perfume.

"Heyyy Sammie, I told you would look amazing in that outfit" she said as soon as I was strapped in the seat. Liv was absolutely beautiful with her long blond hair and vivid green eyes and legs that seem to go forever. She was stunning and if it wasn't for our dads working together I couldn't image her wanting to be my friend but because of our dads I've had an amazing friend since the age of 7.

"Thanks Livy and thanks again for letting me borrow them."

"No problem! You can keep it if you want, the trousers are too small for me and the top I won't miss at all" she smiled at me. Even though we're best friends she's been trying to get me all girly. You see Liv's mum works in a high end shop in London so always gets the latest trends and being their only daughter she gets spoiled a lot when it comes to fashion. She's a real fashionista and I'd be surprise if an Olivia John design is not on the future market.

"So what's the plan Liv" I asked as I don't normally do parties so I have no idea what to expect.

"Wellllll" she says and after a big breath I know she's going to go in hyper mode, "Its Lizzie Grey 18th so everyone who's everyone is going to be there. She's booked the Grand Hall at the Copthorne Manor, you remember the place we had our prom" I nodded but because she was driving I don't think she noticed. "Anyway she's hired it out and invited the whole of sixth form" (sixth form if you don't know is like college but in secondary school) this made me nervous you see I tend to embarrass myself a lot and knowing the whole school will be there worries me to hell but before I could worry anymore Liv spoke again "And guess what". I raised my eyebrows at her to carry on, "Tom is going to be there".

Remember when I said I was nervous well now I'm terrified.

"WHAT? Tom as in Tom Malloy…that Tom?!" I stared wide eyed at her "Yep!" she said popping the p. "I thought he left for uni last year.

Tom Malloy is two years older than me and he is gorgeous. He's like the guys you see in films with his blond hair and grey eyes and the slim muscles that every girl adored. He plays guitar and went to uni to study Law basically he's smart, handsome and cool.

"Well yeah, he's coming back for the holiday, remember him and Lizzy are cousins and really close? she asked him and didn't think he would come but he's down here for the week and said he would pop in. I knew you be happy." She smiled back at me.

Yeah…happy isn't the word I use.

Me and Tom had a thing back in school. His mum was friends with my mum so we'd known each other for a while. When Mum died, he was my rock and after that we started dating. I was only 14 at the time but felt so grown up and with him being 16, I thought this we were amazing. But then he wanted things I didn't and after a massive row we broke up and I've never spoke to him again after that. He went to college anyway so I only ever saw him around town but when he went to uni last year I never saw him and I thought I never would again. I know you probably think that's petty but he was my first true boyfriend and even though we were dating for 7 months there was never that spark I was looking for.

While I was thinking, the journey flew by and we just pulled up at the party what was in full swing. Music blaring, lights shining and teenagers dancing. Lizzy was right, it did look fun. We parked up and joined in with the dancing.

After four hours of dancing, laughing and drinking I had to take a break. I went outside to get some air and walked towards the lake that was near the hotel. When I looked up and noticed the stars I sat down on the grass, it was beautiful. Since I was a little girl I loved looking up at the stars. When I was 7 my Mum told me that when people we love die they become a star. I look up and hope that my Mum is watching me from up there.

I was just about to get up and go when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Sam…is that you?" I looked as I realised who that voice belongs to. "Tom! Hey" I exclaimed. I was shocked to see him out here especially since I didn't see him at the party.

"I thought it was you, I've just got here and saw you walking over so I thought I come over and see you as you're alone" he said.

"Why would you want to see me alone?" even though he's just got here I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Why do you think?" and then he kissed me forcefully. I tried to get him of me but he forced me on the ground, his teeth were scraping against mine as he tried to pry my lips open with his tongue. I've never been so scared and I never would have thought Tom to be like this. I could feel his hand trying to get up my top, which was when my brain kicked into action and I bit down on his tongue hard.

"AHHHHHH" he screamed as he jumped off me. That's when I got up and ran, I had taken my heels of when I was sitting by the lake so I literally sprinted away. I could hear him following so I kept on going. The branches on the trees were scraping my face as I ran past. Then at the worst possible moment I tripped over a twig and went flying through the air, but it didn't stop there. I went tumbling down a hill. I could feel the stones, twigs and leaves as I tumbled down. I don't remember seeing a hill when we drove through but at that instance I landed with a great thump on a hard dirty ground.

I felt pain everywhere but especially my head. I tried to lift it up but I just couldn't. I knew Tom was only just behind me but at that moment all I could feel was my eyes shutting and I must have hit my head hard because for a moment I thought I heard a loud roar.


	3. The Arrival

Authors Note: Everything that you recognised belongs to CS Lewis and not me.

Chapter 2: The arrival

Peters POV

After being in the castle all day I was glad to go out and take over from Ed to scout the Western Wood. I think Ed and the girls were surprised at this as I normally would prefer to stay in and do my duties up in my office but after a week full of meetings and greetings it was nice to get some air that wasn't in the duelling court. It seems since the coronation 6 years ago its been nonstop work, though I can't complain as it is what's expected from the High King of Narnia and it's not like I'm doing it alone, I've got my siblings who take the pressure off a lot. Now I think the citizens of Narnia and the surrounding areas are more accepting of us now and no longer see us as weaklings or kids.

I was just about to turn around when one of the guards yelled out. I look to see Ulric the centaur trot over towards me. "Your Majesty" he panted "there's a girl, just over there and I think she's unconscious." We all ran over to where Ulric said this mysterious girl was when we got to the opening, I could tell that whoever this girl was, she was not from Narnian Land. I don't know what land she was from her clothing. They were dirty and ripped, like nothing that I had seen before. I ordered the other guard to hold Silvermane while I checked the girl over.

She looked so fragile and couldn't be much older than Lucy, I checked her pulse and was relieved to feel one. "We'll take her to the castle, Ulric you'll take her up ahead and get your wife to check her over, we'll follow behind and when you're done get the others to meet me in the throne room". Ulric nodded and with no bother picked up the girl and rode ahead.

I mounted Silvermane and with the others followed suit. ' _I hope she's okay'_ ,I thought.

Edmunds POV 

I wonder what Peter wants now. I just had Lucy barge in my room. Does she know no boundaries? Obviously not seeing as she's just came in saying that Peter has ordered us into the Throne room. I know he is the High king but God I just wanted an afternoon with no trouble which is clearly impossible apparently. Ulric came back from the rounds with something important but Lucy didn't elaborate on what.

I just got to the entrance hall when Peter does, "Peter" I called "What's this important news that you want to speak about?" Peter turns to look at me. "I'll tell you when we get to the girls" and carried on walking. I followed swiftly but I couldn't help but notice that he seemed worried and anxious so it must be serious. As we walked into the throne room, Lucy and Susan were already there, Lucy ran over.

"Peter! What's happening? Tumnus said he saw Ulric bring something into the castle, and Ulric said you needed us urgently" she said in one breath. "Calm down Luce if you give Peter a chance he'll tell you" Susan said.

Peter took a deep breath, "As you know I took over Edmunds rounds this evening in the Western Wood" we all nodded. "Well as we were finishing up, Ulric found a girl in the middle of the clearing unconscious." Before he could finish I asked "Well can't you take her to the village? She must have got lost from there?" he looked at me as he said "That's just the thing Ed, with what she was wearing she doesn't look to be from here" Now I could understand the worry, the last people to come here from another world was well…us.

"What do you suppose this means Peter?" Susan asked shocked, "Isn't it obvious?" we all looked over at Lucy. She rolled her eyes at us and exclaimed "It's obviously Aslan's doing, he must have a purpose for her otherwise we wouldn't have been the ones to have found her! It's so obvious." She looked so happy but then again she was the one who always knew Aslan would come back yet Aslan hasn't, just this mysterious girl. I voiced my own thoughts which got a glare off of Lucy but then Peter agreed with me.

"Look, until we know who she is we shouldn't be making assumptions about anything. Peter, you said she was at the medic's room, right?" Peter nodded at Susan "Right then Ed you go up to the medic room and see if she's awake, Lucy and I will go get a room ready for her …" "Hang on" I interrupted, "Why are you getting a room ready for her?" I must sound like an ass but we know nothing of this girl. "Well where else is she meant to go? At least here we can keep an eye on her, when she wakes up she's going to be terrified the least we can do is make her comfortable".

When Susan's like this there's no point arguing but I still don't like the idea. "Fine" with a nod Susan carried on. "Anyway Peter you should find her a personal guide to help her around the castle. We don't want the poor thing getting lost around here" Peter agreed and walked out of the room.

"What should I do if she's awake?" I asked Susan but it was Lucy who answered, "Well don't be your miserable self, we want her to feel safe, so don't be harsh and ask for her name and where she's from." Lucy said in a stern voice, "And wait for us up there we'll come up, when we find and sort out her room" Susan added on.

They then left, I sighed and slumped into my throne. So much for wanting a peaceful day. I got up and headed for the Medical Room. I wonder what this girl is like? Is she nice? Or is she bad? I can't help but think like this after that woman, I shuddered. I can't help but not trust anyone. As I got to the floor which the Medical Room is on I could hear raised voices. I ran the rest of the way and burst into the Medical Room where I could see a petrified girl standing in the corner with Ayleth and Ulric trying to calm her down.

"Please get back on the bed, you've had yourself a nasty fall" Ayleth was asking calmly, no one had yet noticed me, so I stayed to see what would happen. "No this is just a dream I'll wake up any minute now, it has to be a dream, there are no such things as centaurs. Please please please wake up" she yelled while holding her head and her eyes closed. I noticed she was crying and thought this was the right time to intervene.

"This is not a dream" I called over while walking towards the three in the room. Ulric and Ayleth bowed towards me while the girl looked onwards, I carried on saying "this is very much real, please you don't have to worry. We're not here to hurt you, Ayleth here just wants to help" I thought the calm and slow approach is just what she needed. What I didn't expect was her to lash out and smack my hand away "No leave me alone Tom" I looked at her bewildered ' _who's Tom? '_ I thought but then Ayleth called me over. "She's been like this for a while Your Majesty, I've tried everything but she won't calm down" I thought for a moment I could understand if she did not want to speak to Ayleth and Ulric, I mean if she's from another world then she would be scared of them but why me? and who is Tom?

"I'll see if I can get Lucy or Susan to come up here to speak to her, she might be more calm with a female present" Ayleth nodded understanding what I meant. "Good idea your Majesty, in the mean time I'll keep her in here and try to calm her down. Ulric you better wait outside it might be easier without you here as well."

Both me and Ulric left and I headed to search for Lucy. That girl looked so terrified. I think there's more to her then what I see and it has something to do with this Tom, whatever it was I got a sudden feeling of protecting her but I pushed this aside, I've only just met the girl and anyway, she's not my type. For one she's vicious, my hand still hurts from her whacking it.

"Edmund, what you doing we told you to wait for us at the Medical Room" I looked up to see Lucy and Susan walking towards me. "I've just come from there, she's in a right state and won't talk to anyone and lashing out at anyone who goes near her" as I said this I couldn't help but cradle my hand and of course Lucy noticed and with a mischievous look on her face asked "She didn't hit you did she Ed?" I looked up and stated quickly "No!" but she could tell I was lying. With a giggle she and Susan walked past me "Well Susan and I might have better luck then, has she said anything at all yet? She asked, "She mentioned the name Tom, she seemed scared but that was all." I answered back.

Susan looked at me and said "Very well, thank you Ed. Maybe you shouldn't come back in, we'll send someone for you and Peter when we've calmed her down and assured her that she's safe." I answered by leaving them to it.

I'm glad I don't have to go back, yet I could already tell that the girl was a menace and I wanted no part of her.

Aslan POV 

_Away in the distance a Lion laughed softly "Ohhh son of Adam how wrong you are."_


End file.
